Bulk-glass forming Ni—Nb—P—B alloys bearing Cr capable of forming bulk metallic glass rods with diameters of 3 mm or greater have been disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/592,095, entitled “Bulk Nickel-Based Chromium and Phosphorous Bearing Metallic Glasses”, filed on Aug. 22, 2012, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/067,521, entitled “Bulk Nickel-Based Chromium and Phosphorous Bearing Metallic Glasses with High Toughness”, filed on Oct. 30, 2013, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Bulk-glass forming Ni—Ta—P—B alloys bearing Cr capable of forming bulk metallic glass rods with diameters of 3 mm or greater have been disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/081,622, entitled “Bulk Nickel-Phosphorus-Boron Glasses bearing Chromium and Tantalum”, filed on Nov. 15, 2013, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Bulk-glass forming Ni—Nb—P—B alloys bearing Mo and optionally Mn capable of forming bulk metallic glass rods with diameters of 3 mm or greater have been disclosed in another recent application: U.S. Patent Application No. 61/847,955, entitled “Bulk Nickel-Phosphorus-Boron Glasses bearing Molybdenum and Niobium”, filed on Oct. 8, 2013, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
These previous Ni—Nb—P—B and Ni—Ta—P—B bulk-glass forming compositions include either Cr or Mo for bulk-glass formation where the atomic concentrations of Cr or Mo are relatively high, extending up to 15% for the Cr-bearing alloys and up to 12% for the Mo-bearing alloys. Such high concentrations of Mo and Cr limit the Ni content to mostly below 70 atomic percent.